La primera noche
by galletas085
Summary: LEMON, no apto para menores de 18 años. Este fic narra lo que sucedió después de la cena a la que John invitó a Cortana. La historia está situada inmediatamente después del capítulo 8 de mi otro fic "Humanidad" y está estrechamente relacionado con él, por lo que recomiendo leer primero ese y después este.


_Ante la unanimidad de opiniones en los comentarios, aquí está el capítulo de lo que sucedió esa noche en mi otro fic "Humanidad"._

_Ojalá sea de su agrado._

_**Disclaimer:** Halo no me pertenece; si fuera mio, ocurriría lo que va a pasar a continuación._

* * *

**La primera noche.**

John caminaba con Cortana en sus brazos por el pasillo que los llevaría hasta la habitación del primero. El corazón de los dos latía como no recordaban que lo hubiera hecho. Por fin, esa noche ambos tendrían el encuentro que habían anhelado por tanto tiempo.

Durante el trayecto, ella se había acurrucado en el hombro de su amado, le encantaba su aroma, era como una droga altamente adictiva y ella no quería dejarla.

Finalmente, los dos estuvieron frente a la puerta de la alcoba, con un poco de esfuerzo, John abrió la puerta con su mano derecha y se introdujo en el lugar con Cortana todavía en sus brazos. El vestido azul de la chica se había subido por sus piernas, dejando al aire más piel expuesta.

La depositó suavemente en su cama, que al parecer, había sido de los dueños anteriores, pues era más grande que las del resto de la casa. Ella permaneció recostada en la cama a la espera de que John comenzara el juego. Sus respiraciones eran ligeramente agitadas.

Cortana abrió sus brazos en señal de invitación para que él se acercara. John no se hizo esperar y se posicionó a un lado de ella para comenzar a besarse apasionadamente. La chica rodeó el cuello del hombre mientras sus labios se mantenían unidos y sus lenguas jugueteaban la una con la otra.

Pronto, la temperatura del ambiente comenzó a entibiarse, provocando que la ropa comenzara a incomodarles. John fue el primero en deshacerse de algunas de sus prendas. Cortana permanecía acostada en la cama, luciendo el bello vestido azul que había provocado en el hombre la sensación de estar ante la presencia de un ángel o mejor aún, de una diosa. Cortana era para él lo que siempre deseó: un rostro hermoso con bellos sentimientos que ofrecerle; ella conocía todos sus secretos, desde el más insignificante, hasta el más oscuro e inconfesable.

La respiración de la chica comenzó a agitarse más cuando vio que él se quitaba la camisa dejando a descubierto su perfecto torso y el rudo tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo que lo identificaba con un Spartan. No pudo evitar estirar su brazo derecho para tocarlo. La sensación fue para ella algo que en muchas ocasiones había imaginado, pero que no era ni siquiera cercana a lo que en ese momento sentía.

Él se acercó nuevamente para besarla, no importaba cuántas veces lo hiciera, nunca era suficiente. El sudor ya cubría sus cuerpos. Una mano de John se posó suavemente sobre uno de los muslos de la chica, la suavidad de este era tal que temió desgarrarlo con la aspereza de su mano, pero al ver el rostro de gusto de la joven, él supo que no debía temer, ella disfrutaba la sensación.

―John, tengo calor ―dijo ella mientras se incorporaba y le daba la espalda―. ¿Me ayudarías a estar más cómoda? ―la voz de la chica se había vuelto suave, invitándolo a quitarle el vestido.

La visión de los hombros descubiertos de la chica, provocó en él una molesta sensación de presión en su entrepierna. Su excitación había ido aumentando hasta hacerse casi dolorosa; como pudo, deslizó el cierre que mantenía el vestido alrededor del torso de la chica. Dejando su espalda totalmente desnuda.

Ella fue deslizando la parte alta del vestido hacia abajo, provocando que su torso quedara totalmente expuesto a John. Mas sin embargo, sus pechos fuero cubiertos por sus brazos. A pesar de que en el pasado el hombre los había visto innumerables veces, en ese momento sintió pudor. Pues en las ocasiones anteriores se había mostrado involuntariamente. Además, su condición de inteligencia artificial impedía que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Él acarició su espalda suave y lentamente, desde su nuca, pasando por su columna, hasta casi llegar a sus glúteos. La sensación de cosquillas le hizo sonreír. A pesar de ser un hombre rudo, John podía ser suave al acariciar.

Ella se volteó para quedar frente a él, sus brazos aún cubriendo la desnudez de su pecho. Sin hacerse esperar, John tomó sus brazos por las muñecas y los separó, dejando sus senos al aire. Sus ojos no pudieron evadir la visión, quedando fijos en aquellos sugerentes pechos, adornados de pequeños y rosados pezones. Pese a la oscuridad de la habitación, podía adivinar su color. Sin previo aviso se lanzó a devorarlos, había estado tanto tiempo lejos de tocar a una mujer, que, ante la oportunidad no pudo contenerse. Aún así, lo hizo de manera suave, no solo pensaba en su propio placer, sino también en el de su amante. Porque para ese momento, Cortana ya era su amante y no había marcha atrás.

Cortana rodeó la cabeza de John con sus brazos, aprisionándolo entre sus pechos. La sensación de la lengua experta del Spartan, le hacían sentir a la chica miles de sensaciones placenteras. Nunca esperó que aquello fuera tan bueno. Estuvieron así durante varios minutos, los pechos de la chica fueron tocados, besados, lamidos y succionados varias veces provocando que ella soltara suspiros de placer.

John se detuvo y se bajó de la cama ante el desconcierto de ella. Pronto, el cinturón que rodeaba el pantalón del hombre fue soltado, al igual que el botón que los mantenía cerrados, por último, bajó la cremayera. La prenda fue retirada junto con la ropa interior, dejando completamente desnudo al poderoso guerrero.

Aquella visión atrapó la atención de Cortana, quien no podía despegar su vista de la imagen que John le ofrecía. Y lo que más le llamaba la atención, era el miembro del hombre, cuya erección parecía dolorosa y la medida que alcanzaba; fácilmente podría medir más de 20 centímetros. Aún así, aprovechó el momento para terminar de deshacerse de su vestido, quedando solo en ropa interior.

La visión de Cortana solo vistiendo una coqueta pantaleta de encaje, terminó por encender el líbido de John. Esa visión era por demás sensual, la mirada de la chica, combinada con su agitada respiración, le daban a entender al hombre que ella estaba tan excitada como él. Sin hacerse esperar, se acomodó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo.

Iba desde sus piernas hasta su rostro en cada recorrido. La excitación en Cortana iba aumentando, John lo sabía, pero aún no era momento para llegar al final. Acercó su rostro al de ella y se besaron nuevamente. Sus lenguas se retorcían en una erótica danza que despertaba en ambos bajas pasiones.

―Quizás, ya sea hora de terminar con lo que empezamos ―sugirió John levantándose de donde estaba para ponerse a los pies de su chica.

Cortana lo miraba, sus mejillas sonrojadas y calientes demostraban que estaba lista para lo que en seguida vendría.

John, con suma delicadeza, comenzó a retirar la última prenda de la joven, mientras esta, cruzaba sus piernas en señal de pudor. Pese a todo el tiempo que ella se presentó desnuda ante ese hombre cuando era una I.A., no podía evitar sentir la vergüenza de mostrarse ante él.

Tomó las rodillas de la mujer y comenzó a separarlas, dejándola totalmente expuesta a su vista; la visión del pubis de la joven, totalmente exento de vello, provocó que su corazón se acelerara aún más. Simplemente, aquella visión era mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Fue bajando por sus muslos, dando besos hasta llegar a la intimidad de su chica. Cuando estuvo frente a su vulva, no esperó y comenzó a deleitarse con aquel manjar que había esperado tanto tiempo para ser probado.

Cortana se retorcía de placer ante las caricias que su hombre le daba con su boca y lengua. Nunca había tenido esa sensación; su espalda se arqueaba ante las oleadas de placer que la lengua experta de John le suministraba. Finalmente, después de unos pocos minutos, el primer orgasmo de su vida se hizo presente provocando que su vista se nublara y sus ojos se pusieran en blanco. Casi desfalleció del placer.

Él observando su bien hacer, sonrió. Amaba a esa mujer y sentía que eso era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. Esa noche, él llevaría las riendas, pero con el tiempo, dejaría que ella se encargara de llevarlo a él hasta el final.

Se incorporó, y cuan largo era, se posicionó entre las piernas de su chica, dejando que su cadera se alineara con la de ella. Su miembro, ya totalmente erecto estaba por estallar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con una mujer y el solo hecho de saber que la próxima era Cortana, lo tenía al borde de la locura.

―Rápido John, hazlo ―pedía ella, su voz afectada por la excitación del momento.

―Esto podría doler ―advirtió él―. Eres virgen.

―Al demonio con eso, hazme tu mujer ya ―Cortana era presa de su excitación. Igualmente John.

Sin perder tiempo en más pensamientos y palabras inútiles, el Spartan comenzó a penetrar lentamente el cuerpo de la joven. La sensación en ambos era intensa. Los dos sentían que estaban a punto de derretirse por el calor que sus cuerpos generaban.

John sintió que algo detenía su avance, era el himen de su amada, presumiendo que nunca, ningún hombre la había tocado. Haciendo un poco más de presión, superó ese obstáculo, provocando que la chica debajo de él se estremeciera ante la punzada que sintió en su interior. Aún así, no fue lo intenso que muchas otras mujeres daban a entender o quizás era la agitación de sus emociones lo que no le permitía sentir dolor.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó el hombre preocupado y a la vez excitado.

―Continúa, no te preocupes por mi.

Ante aquellas palabras de seguridad, John continuó su camino por el interior de su mujer. Porque ella, en ese momento, había pasado de ser su compañera a ser su mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra. Finalmente, todo el miembro de John estuvo en el interior de la joven. Se mantuvo así por unos momentos antes de comenzar a sacarlo, para volver a introducirlo de nuevo poco tiempo después. Cada vez que él entraba y salía, lo hacía con mayor rapidez, provocándoles la gran sensación que solo la unión carnal entre dos seres que se aman puede brindar.

Estuvieron moviéndose por varios minutos, hasta que el segundo orgasmo de Cortana se hizo presente, comprimiendo el pene de John, lo que a su vez provocó en el hombre la sensación de su primer orgasmo de la noche.

―¡Te amo, John! ―casi gritó la chica entre los espasmos de su segundo orgasmo. Él solo se limitó a gruñir, no tenía palabras para describir lo que en ese momento sentía.

Una sensación de calidez se presentó en el interior de Cortana; John se había derramado en su interior. Momentos más tarde, él salía de ella dejándose caer a su lado. Ella lo abrazó y él la besó.

―Te amo, Cortana ―por primera vez lo había dicho. Los ojos de la chica se inundaron con lágrimas de felicidad. Se abrazó a él con más fuerza.

―Gracias, John ―era tanta la emoción de la joven que no pudo contener su llanto. John la abrazó con más fuerza y dejó que todas las emociones retenidas por su mujer salieran en forma de lágrimas. Él aún no estaba satisfecho, pero ya tendrían todo el tiempo del universo para repetir lo que habían hecho hacía unos momentos.

Repitieron el acto varias veces más en el transcurso de la noche y cada vez que culminaban, los dos parecían desfallecer por el placer. Finalmente, ambos terminaron exhaustos. Para ser su primera noche, habían durado bastante haciendo el amor.

Minutos después, la chica se quedó dormida, John veló por su sueño hasta casi el amanecer. La emotividad del momento no le permitió dormir; ya habría tiempo para eso. Mientras la oscuridad siguió reinando, el hombre se pasó rememorando las sensaciones de estar con su amada compañera. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que todo el sufrimiento padecido desde su infancia había valido la pena.

El sol estaba a punto de salir cuando el sueño por fin lo venció.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Espero que si, porque me esforcé mucho para que esto saliera._

_¡Nah! la verdad es que mi mente calenturienta hace mucho que había ideado algo como esto, solo que no encontraba una causa para que esto se diera. Pero la ocasión en el capítulo 8 de "humanidad" me dio via libre para soltar al lujurioso que hay en mi._

_Espero que les haya gustado y estén pendientes del capítulo 9 de "Humanidad" porque las cosas ya están poniéndose buenas._

_¡Nos leemos luego!_


End file.
